Kristina and Team Bloom episode 1: Lancelot's Revenge
by KristinaD121
Summary: This is the first episode of Kristina and Team Bloom called, "Lancelot's Revenge" and this is the first appearance of Lancelot the Echidna and his guards. I don't own anything, but myself, Corey the human Eternian boy and Whitna the Nephia fairy princess.


**Kristina the Trollan and Team Bloom in: Lancelot's Revenge**

By **KristinaD121**(me)

**This is the episode 1. **

At Team Bloom's tower, Juniper Ebonywood is looking into the window, watching the birds and sky while she's drinking tea. Then, I arrived to see her, holding the platter with tea set on it and float towards her.

I said, "Hi, June. I got you tea. Want some more?"

She smiled at me, "Why thank you, Kristina. You're really know I like tea. Say, wanna watch the view with me?"

"Sure. Let's watch together while we're drinking tea. I love drinking tea, too."

Meanwhile, Lancelot and his henchmen were hiding in the bush and held their field glasses to spy on me and June.

Lancelot asked with a skeptical face, "Who is this Trollan together with that martian brat, Juniper Ebonywood?"

One of his henchmen turned to him, holding their field glasses backward, "We don't know, boss. It's something very small." The butterfly flew to my index finger and I smiled delightfully, "Hello, butterfly. You look great today." It flew towards June's invisible nose and she giggled, "Hehehe. Hello." Suddenly, her purple plaid grow about two inches and she yelled, "Ow!" The butterfly flew off from her non-visible nose and fly away to the sky. I asked worriedly, "June, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. There's something evil near me!"

I gasped, "You can't be serious, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to get my friends from Trolla for help! I'll be right back." I hit the button on a watch with my palm, the pink portal appeared, I flew into it and disappeared. At Trolla, Orko, Dree Elle, Corey and Whitna were cleaning the living room before I was appeared to warn them, "Orko! Dree Elle! Corey! Whitna! It's June! She has something evil near her!"

Whitna gasped, "Oh no! Poor June!"

Dree Elle responded, "We got to help her before anything happens to her."

I told them, "Then let's go. Hurry!" Few moments later at outside of the Team Bloom's tower, one of Lancelot's army said when holding the field glasses, "Look, boss! I see blue ants!"

Dree Elle asked, "So, why are your plaid grew when bad things happened to you?"

Juniper replied, "It's Lancelot. He put the curse on my plaid when I was a baby!"

My friends and I gasped in horror when hearing what she said.

Corey asked, "Then how do we get rid of the curse?"

She answered sadly, "It's pernament. The curse will never begone."

Whitna said, "Then I'll cut your plaid off so it won't grow about plenty of feet." She take the scissors out of my magic bag of holding, she flew towards her plaid as she carried the scissors and it's heavy for her because she's a small fairy. She grunted as she open the scissors to readied herself to cut it, "This is too heavy for me to carry and I'm too weak to cut it with this. Whoa!" She and the scissors fell, but Juniper catch them from falling.

"Gotcha, Whitna." June said.

"Thanks, June." Whitna flew off from her gloved hand. June hold her scissors with her hand while the other hand hold her plaid. She cut it, the plaid fell to the floor, and unfortunately for her, her plaid began to glow again. She said, "See?"

My friends and I gasped again.

Whitna surprised, "It happens again!"

June nodded sadly, "Yeah. It'll never stopped growing faster."

I implied, "Then let's go find that evil one who is responsible of putting curse on your plaid. Come on!" Few minutes, we exited the tower, walk on the path and find Lancelot. Lancelot and his army sneaking in the bush, caused Whitna to hear the sound of it. Dree Elle said nervously, "Guys, I had a bad feeling about it."

I comforted her from getting scared, "Don't be scared, Dree Elle. You're on Orko's side already and he'll take care of you."

Orko nodded, "Yeah. You're safe with us."

Then, the sound of sneaking in a bush that made Whitna hear it again and she asked, "Do you hear that?"

June asked, "What do you hear at?"

She answered, "From the bush. It must be the wild animal in there." She shook cowardly.

Corey took out his slingshot and a rock and responded, "Then, I'll take care of it and see that it really exists." He aimed at the bush where Lancelot and his army were hidden at, he shoot the rock at it and it hit Lancelot on a head.

He yelled quietly, "Ow! What the heck was that?"

Whitna used her hearing scent of her pointy ears and surprised, "See? I told you there's something in that bush!"

June told as her eyes glowed purple, "I'll vaporized the bush and see what's in it." She shoot lasers out of her eyes at the bush and Lancelot and his army are now revealed. She gasped before angered, "Lancelot!"

"Juniper Ebonywood!" Lancelot growled before turned to his army, "Guards, eliminate them!" He pointed at us. His henchmen took out their swords, ran towards us and readied to kill us.

She shouted, "No you're not, loser!" She shoot purple energy balls out of her gloved hands at his henchmen. They hit to the ground and fell unconscioius. Some of them ran towards me and Corey. "Are you ready?" I smiled.

"Ready." He smiled back.

"Now!" I used my magic to disappeared all their swords and Corey shoot the net out of the gun and trapped them all in a net. It looks like Lance-loser's henchmen are failed. Lancelot growled angrily, "Drat! I can't take it anymore to kill that martian brat! Before I leaved, I might need a hostage." He take the coughing gas bomb, tossed it at all of us, it exploded and the coughing gas surrounded us. We coughed heavily.

I coughed, "Hey! I-I can't see!"

Lancelot put his mask on to protected himself from coughing, he sneaked, wrapped his arms around and kidnapped the hostage he needs is Dree Elle!

"Gotcha, beauty!" He smiled evilly.

Dree Elle screamed, "Oh!"

He ran out of the gas and disappeared to anywhere. The gas faded away, and our coughing stopped until we look around and Dree Elle is unseen.

I asked, "Hey, where's Dree Elle?"

Orko gasped, "And Lancelot got away, with Dree Elle!"

Whitna cried, "Oh no! Now we'll never get her back since that echidna is too dangerous for us!"

Juniper told, "Don't worry. We'll save Dree Elle as soon we defeated Lancelot once and for all. Let's go." Later at Lancelot's lair, he carried Dree Elle with one arm and he chuckled, "Welcome to my lair, pretty one."

Dree Elle said as she tried to squirm out of his arm, "Juniper Ebonywood will cut you down to size."

"No, she isn't, pretty one." He chuckled as he stroked one of Dree Elle's blond strand of hair.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"To use you as bait for Juniper so I can lure her into trap and I will kill her!" He laughed evilly out loud as Dree Elle surprised when she heard what he is planning for. Meanwhile, we're in the Team Bloom's flying pink, metal Trojan Horse. Corey is flying it by steering the wheel. June pointed at Lancelot's huge squared, metallic building and say, "There it is! Lancelot's building."

Orko responded, "Yeah. I hope Dree Elle's alright."

The ship lowered itself down to the ground, the door opened and it went down. Orko, Corey, Whitna, June, and I walked out of the ship. June hold the remote control, push the button with a thumb, the ship's door went up and closed, locked and make a car lock sound. Beep beep! June said, "Now to find Lancelot." All of us entered the building, we found the huge lair and ran straight until we found Dree Elle who was tied up and she's dangling from a rope which was tied on the spike on the wall.

Orko cried happily, "Dree Elle!"

Lancelot is laying on a spike to hide from them. He snickered, "I got you now, Ebonywood." He pushed the button on a remote control, the net under our feet, it trapped us and dangling in the air. "Aaahh!" We screamed.

Lancelot jumped off the spike and landed to the floor with feet. He laughed evilly, "Hahahaha! I finally got you right what I wanted, Juniper Ebonywood!" He pushed on the remote control, the hole on the floor opened and revealed the hungry sharks in a water. We screamed, "Aaahh!"

Lancelot laughed, "Hahahaha! You will be fed to the hungry sharks! Ahahahaha!"

Dree Elle snapped, "You villain! Why are you doing that to them?"

Lancelot turned to Dree Elle and smiled mischievously, "Because I am. And you're gonna be my bride forever." He snickered.

The shark jumped to reach us and tried to bite us. Almost. It dived to the water. I shocked as I remembered something. I turned to Orko, "Orko, remember you loved Dree Elle? You have to believe in yourself with love and contact her with your mind. Hurry before we'll be eaten by sharks!"

"Okay." He closed his eyes, he began to say her name repeated in his thought to work his contact by the power of love, "Dree Elle. Dree Elle. Dree Elle. Dree Elle. Dree Elle. Dree Elle." His eyes turned into hearts, his telepathy went on and contact in Dree Elle's head.

She asked with tears, "Orko?"

Orko's voice said in her head, "Dree Elle, listen to me. Use your magic to set us free so we can stop Lancelot."

"Okay. By the power of magic, let my friends free." She used her magic to make the friends disappeared and the hole is now closed.

Lancelot surprised, "WHAT?"

We reappeared at the floor, not in the net and readied to fight him. June yelled, "Alright, Lancelot! Let Dree Elle go or I'll blast you!"

Lancelot growled. He took the bow and arrow, he aimed it at the dangling rope, shoot it, the rope cutted, and he catched Dree Elle. He grabbed her, put his sword close to Dree Elle's neck and told angrily, "Don't move or I'll kill her."

"Orko, help!" She cried.

I shouted, "Don't you dare touch her without asking permission!" I throw the flame out of my hand, it flew towards his butt, it hit to it and he yelled, "Yeeeoooowwwww!" As he released Dree Elle, she float to Orko and hugged him, "Thank you for telling me what to do is save you."

"Don't mention it, Dree Elle. Love can be the key of the greatest magic of all."

"Oh, Orko." She kissed him and he blushed red.

Corey point his gun at Lancelot, he shoot him with a net and he trapped in it. Lancelot yelled, "Let me out of this!"

Whitna smirked, "Sorry, tough echidna. But the game is over!" This makes him more angry and snatched Whitna with one hand, but she dodged. June walk towards him and smirked, "It looks like you'll be the next snack of the sharks." Later, he is now dangling in the air above the hungry sharks. He yelled, "I'll get you next time, Ebonywood!" As we watching him to get bitten by a shark, we laughed. I asked with a smile, "So how long he's gonna hang above these sharks?"

June smirked, "Oh, until he'll be severely injured by these sharks."

June, Orko, Whitna, Dree Elle, Corey and I began to laughed together.

**The End.**

_Moral:_

_Juniper Ebonywood: Hello, everybody. Today I'm gonna tell you about what happened that I had bad luck sometimes like a curse in my plaid. There is no curse. Although bad luck can happened sometimes._

_Whitna: You know what brings you bad luck?_

_June: No, Whitna. Nothing brings you bad luck or good luck. Luck is another term for chance. *turn to you/reader* You can't influence chance. If the event you are seeking "luck" for is actually a result of preparation or hard work, then preparation or hard work will influence the outcome. Well, time to go. _

_Whitna: Bye!_


End file.
